


The Rice of Life

by chronologicalimplosion



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of eight 100-word drabbles focusing around the "Mundane Avengers", written for my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrie Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Corrie+Bubbles).



> This is dedicated to my best friend, Corrie, who is moving off to college (not in Boston) and leaving me behind. It (being the drabbles collectively, not this individual drabble) is the first part in a series of ten fanfiction presents for various fandoms (but mostly the Avengers) meant to make up for the fact that I have essentially promised her the same present for every Christmas and Birthday since I met her and never actually followed through on the delivery of that singular present.
> 
> Happy Christmas 2007, Corrie. Hope you enjoy this. :)

“...No, I wouldn't advise licking it. Probably just tastes like metal... Look, I don't care if you like to eat weird shit, I'm trying to keep you from dying. Would you like me to send one of our technicians out there? The rates are- Hold on, someone just came into my office.” Muting the headset before the caller had time to respond, Tony whirled his chair to face the intrusion. “What?”

“Ms. Potts wants to see you about your treatment of our callers again.”

Tony winced, suddenly far more eager to return to his call. “It can wait; I'm working.”


	2. Nick Fury

“We're outta cherry swirl.”

“Then we want Superman popsicles!”

“Outta those too,” Fury replied in a monotone, his eyes entirely dead as he scowled down at the incorrigible little monsters. “I've told you, it's hot, I'm popular, and all that's left are the lemonade pops and the dreamsicles.”

“Anything blue-flavored?”

“Fuck off back to your parents, kids.” He slammed the metal side-door down and returned to the driver's seat. The parents would never hear: little snots made a game of annoying him. They'd chase him down, make him stop a few more times, and eventually overheat enough to buy something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury- Ice cream truck driver


	3. Thor

“And a life-giving rain is making its way across the west coast. For the lucky, the thunder is also on its way to bring them blessing. But storms are scattered, and many towns will only see a drizzle.” His voice boomed through the studio, hardly needing any amplification to make it all the way to the viewers, cheerful as ever, smile genuine.

Jane sat off to the side, watching with a quiet smile on her face and wondering why they couldn't film the weather and the regular news at the same time so their lunch breaks would actually line up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor- Weatherman


	4. Steve Rogers

Steve knelt in the dugout, an awkward and nervous kid standing before him.

“Hey, Phillip. Look at me. We've worked on this; I know you can do it. Just ignore everyone else, focus on you and the bat and the ball, and do the best you can. I'm proud of you no matter what, okay?”

The kid nodded, wide-eyed, and then Steve sent him off to home plate with a pat on the back and an “atta boy”.

He swung wildly. Strike. Again, Strike. He looked back at Steve, then, and swung.

Mad dash to first base. Safe! Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers- Kids' baseball coach


	5. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha had a kid hoisted over her shoulder, preferable to actually dragging him to the time-out chair. They would stay if she carted them over, she had learned, and gave her best impression of a very unamused karate master.

Just as she was setting Carson down, Sandy came running up, crying. Nat shot one last look at Carson, and in the time it took her to turn towards Sandy, every trace of anything but concern vanished. “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

The little girl held out her arm, and Natasha smiled at the cut. “C'mon, you want Spiderman or princess band-aids?”

“Spideyman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff- Daycare worker


	6. Bruce Banner

Bruce scrubbed a hand across his face, still becoming more and more amazing each and every day at how tired teaching could make one feel. He was in his thirties, but he felt entirely ancient. “Michael, will you... will you just stop for a minute?” Hoping (vainly, he was aware) that at least someone had been paying enough attention that they could recall his past lessons, Bruce appealed to the class. “Can anyone tell me what Mr. Scates is doing wrong?”

Silence.

“Well, for one thing,” he began, rising and moving to fix it himself, “he's using the wrong equation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner- Long-suffering science teacher (his AP Physics class makes up for it)


	7. Clint Barton

It was a whole lot of nothing. Big, boring nothing interspersed with occasional yelling at kids not to run or get each other killed. Sometimes, for a change of pace, at adults. God, he just wanted alcohol. Work would be so much better if booze was allowed inside the fence.

Wait. That girl in the deep end... how long had she been underwater? He waited, but she wasn't moving, and that wasn't very encouraging. It didn't help that she looked maybe six?

He jumped in after her. And... okay, work was boring, but there were moments that made it worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton- Lifeguard


	8. Loki

There's a knock on the door, and when your husband answers it, there's a man in a green suit and a strangely-shaped case. “Good evening, sir,” he smiles like a bad idea but his voice is smooth and pleasant, “and an especially good evening to the fine misses. You have quite a lovely house.” And it's just enough of just the right compliments in just the right voice to make you stop wishing your husband would slam the door.

He dumps a bunch of dirt on the floor, then, and smiles wider. “Could I interest you in a new vacuum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki- Door-to-door salesman

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark- Tech Support


End file.
